Say Everything
by heartdevoured
Summary: Spencer needs to get something out to Derek, but his chances are taken away when somebody has a special interest in him...WARNING: Violence, Morgan/Reid, kidnapping of poor Reid...


**Oh My God! I noticed I never did a story with a Three Days Grace song!**

**Well you people are in luck.**

**This one is based on the Three Days Grace song (it feels good to say that) **_**Over and Over**_**. This song hit close to home for me. I remember wanting to break down in tears, but I couldn't for some reason. I felt this pain in my chest and it hurt.**

**For no reason.**

**Ignore my sulking and go.**

**WARNING: This is multiple chapters so, Future Morgan/Reid, Morgan/OOC, violence, kidnapping of our Baby Boy (again)**

**Timeline: "The Eyes Have It" 5x06**

**Now**** ignore me and go.**

**Reid/Review/Enjoy!**

**Gubleronics**

Say Everything

Chapter 1: Over and Over

Spencer crutched his way down his apartment hall before plopping down on his bed.

Love stinks.

He should've gotten over this by now.

Loving Derek Morgan.

He should've gotten over him along with all the maturing he's done.

This feeling should be gone.

Yet it isn't.

He put his crutches to the side and lay down, snuggling into the comforter.

It wasn't for long until he started crying.

_**I feel it every day**_

_**It's all the same**_

_**It brings me down**_

_**But I'm the one to blame**_

He loved Derek so bad he just wanted to get down on his knees (no matter how much it hurts), and beg him to love him.

This stupid feeling came on to him several times before.

Even his attempts to stop it didn't help.

_**I've tried everything to get away**_

But here he is.

Laying in his bed sobbing.

About a man he'll never have.

_**So here I go again**_

_**Chasing you down again**_

_**Why do I do this?**_

He remembered the first time he had crush on him.

It was when he first came there.

Hasn't stopped thinking about him ever since.

His love never stopped.

_**Over and over**_

_**Over and over**_

_**I fall for you**_

_**Over and over**_

_**Over and over**_

_**I try not to.**_

His sulking was interrupted by the phone ringing.

He reached over, sniffling he answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Pretty Boy! How you been doing?"_

Oh no.

It was him again.

"Fine Morgan. What do you want anyway?"

Then this feeling of fluttering came in his stomach.

Butterflies.

Every time he talked to him.

_**It feels like every day**_

_**Stays the same**_

"_Whoa, Reid, no need to get all hostile. Just wanted to check up on you. The team's going out tonight and I wanted to see if you were in."_

Spencer sighed.

He really didn't want to anywhere.

Not today. Not tomorrow. Not ever.

But tonight was his chance to these feelings off his chest.

No matter how bad he was hurting.

_**It's dragging me down **_

_**And I can't pull away**_

"Fine, I'm coming."

"_That's a good boy. You want me to pick you up?"_

"No, I'll catch a cab."

"_Okay, see you then Pretty Boy."_

Spencer grimaced as he hung up the phone.

From his nick-name and his leg.

_**So here I go again**_

_**Chasing you down again**_

_**Why do I do this?**_

He reached down and rubbed before getting up and getting ready.

_**Over and over**_

_**Over and over**_

_**I fall for you**_

_**Over and over**_

_**Over and over**_

_**I try not to**_

_**Over and over**_

_**Over and over**_

_**You make me fall for you**_

_**Over and over**_

_**Over and over**_

_**You don't even try**_

Spencer crutched into the offered cab as he adjusted his satchel.

"Thank you." He said generously. He felt something wrong but ignored it.

Bad idea (hint, hint).

"Oh no problem. I saw you struggling along and thought what good would it do for me to leave you like that?"

Spencer wasn't really paying attention, he was too caught up on how he was going to explain how he felt.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

He was contemplating between whether he should tell him and kiss Derek senseless of slap him and say he messed around with his emotions.

_**So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head**_

_**I try to live without you **_

_**Every time I do I feel dead**_

_**I know what's best for me**_

_**But I want you instead**_

_**I'll keep on wasting all my time**_

Spencer got to his stop and paid the man.

He handed him the money, and their fingers accidentally touched.

The taxi driver looked at his face with admiration.

Spencer was smart to get out the car quickly, grabbing his satchel along with him.

He struggled with his crutches then headed to the club's doorway.

He stopped and stared at the door before taking deep breaths.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

Before Spencer knew it he was inside the sweaty and hot club.

He wondered why he couldn't explain his feelings to Derek over the phone.

Oh right; because he's too stubborn.

Because he wants Derek.

But he guesses that's not happening tonight.

Because he's too busy flirting and dancing his ass off.

But with the same girl.

Spencer crutched over and saw his team.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Prentiss smiled. "Nothing, just met Derek's girlfriend over here and all."

Time stopped.

Everything froze.

Especially Spencer's heart.

_**Over and over **_

_**Over and over**_

_**I fall for you**_

_**Over and over**_

_**Over and over**_

_**I try not to**_

_**Over and over**_

_**Over and over **_

_**You make me fall for you**_

_**Over and over**_

_**Over and over**_

Spencer faked on a smile. "Really? Well, uh, tell her that I'm sure it would've been nice to meet her, but I'm going back home. My legs really bugging me so…yeah." _No, it's because I want to finish my sulking._

He saw that Derek and his girlfriend, Kira, were swaying to a slow beat on the dance floor.

Spencer turned around and limped out before anybody could get their responses out to him.

This cannot be happening.

Not after Spencer was so in love with him.

He decided to walk home instead.

Down a dark alley.

He failed to notice the person following him.

"I've been waiting for you, Spencer."

All Spencer knew went dark as he fell in a world of black sheets.

_**You don't even try to.**_

**Author's Note: Oh no! What's going to happen to him?**

**I was kind of stuck in between the thought of kidnapping him while he's been through so much.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
